Perfectly Pretty
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Takes place after Shego's Mother. Shego doesn't like how she looks after she survived her powers that had taken her brother's lives. However, is she really cured? And will the negative thoughts ever leave her head?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

This takes place after _Shego's Mother_. If people want me to continue this, I will make this a full story. If I get just one request, I will continue this.

* * *

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim frame. A cute smile that showed off her perfect teeth, and pink lips lightly glossed. Fair skin and a delicate frame with perfect, but small, assets on her chest. The perfect nose; it didn't point up or point down. Small hands, but adorable nonetheless. She looked innocent and carefree, but perhaps a bit shy. Her voice, when she spoke, was angelic and lacked the harshness it once held, or even the uniqueness it once had.

She wore a beautiful light blue dress that came down to the floor, covering what was most likely perfect, cute feet. Her nails on her hands were painted a bluish silver to match her dress, and she wore diamond earrings and necklace that he had given her when she had been dying. Tears fell down pale cheeks. A hand was brought into a small fist. She drew her arm back, and then pushed it forward with force, colliding with the mirror.

It shattered, and she brought her hand to her chest in pain, staining her pretty blue dress with her own red blood. She forgot that she didn't heal quickly anymore. She remembered her hand would scar, but she didn't regret punching her own reflection. She hated it. Oh, how she hated it. She couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror anymore. She was disgusted with herself, and she wished things could go back to the way they were.

She didn't want to be like this, pretty and perfect. She wanted to be fierce, sexy, and desirable. She wanted to be strong and invincible, not delicate and protected. She wanted to do the protecting. But she just couldn't. Her muscles had atrophied over the past year in which she was hospitalized. Plus, this body was useless; it was normal.

Sitting on the ground, she picked up the glass. It showed her disgusting reflection, and she remembered what her mother had told her when she was little. _See that wrist of yours? Cut it with this knife. It makes pain go away._ The piece of the mirror was sharp. She remembered how she'd cut herself for years. Shakily, she took it to her wrist and pressed it, and dragged it across. She watched the blood come to the surface of her skin. It wasn't enough. Deeper, she decided. She had to cut deeper. Blood pooled around the glass before she pulled it away. Another cut, another slash, more fluid escaping her flesh.

She'd rather look tough with her scars to show she can be something other than this perfectly pretty girl. She lifted up her arm and wished it was green. She wished the emerald glow would come to her fingertips at will. But they wouldn't. She was beginning to wish that she had died with her brothers. She wished her powers killed her. But of course, she survived. Her body had been strong enough to fight off the foreign radiation. "Shego!" Funny, she hadn't even heard the door open. Her senses weren't hypersensitive anymore, or perhaps, she was so engrossed in watching her own blood drip onto the light green plush carpet she hadn't noticed. "Don't do this," he said as he rushed into her bathroom to grab a towel to press against her wrist. "Please, don't do this, Shego."

No, she told herself, she wasn't Shego anymore. She was Noelle Marie Gordon, the timid girl who had looked so innocent, but really wasn't. She didn't feel like Shego. She felt empty, but disgusting. She hated who she was and she couldn't figure out how to love herself all over again. Shego loved herself, but Noelle didn't. Noelle hated herself, and that was that.

Along with green plasma, heightened senses, and speed healing, perhaps her powers gave her confidence as well as the ability to love who she saw in the mirror. "I'm not Shego," she finally said, but it came out as a whisper. She wanted to snap, but Noelle Gordon was too gentle, too weak, and too perfect to use that tone of voice. Noelle Gordon was too broken.

Drakken cleaned her wound carefully. She flinched when he used the alcohol to clean it out. Shego never flinched. "Yes you are," he said to her. "You're very much Shego."

"I'm not," she whimpered and cursed at herself mentally for it.

"Yes you are. You just look different," Drakken said as he began to wrap her wrist. She looked at the shard of mirror in her hand and threw it to the ground, but it just made Drakken pick up another one, forcing her to look at her reflection. "Tell me what you see."

"This is stupid," she said weakly.

"Maybe so, but tell me," he urged. She found that she had been dragged onto his lap, or had she gotten there herself? Being small (smaller than Kim Possible) annoyed her.

"I see perfection," she said.

"Then why all this? Surely that's not all you see. Look deeper," he said to her.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, my face…" she trailed. "My perfect pale, pretty face."

"Don't you see anything else?"

"No."

"I see Shego," Drakken said to her. "I see a strong, beautiful, independent woman who's just a little confused at the moment. But you're still Shego." She tried to see the green eyes she once had, and even the dark, raven locks. She couldn't and she didn't understand how Drakken could see Shego!

"How can you see Shego when she's dead?" she said quietly. "I'm just Noelle now."

"You were Noelle when you were born. You were Shego when you got your powers. But now, you're someone better. You're a combination of the two," he tried this approach to see if she'd listen to it and believe it. Shego looked at her reflection, but she couldn't see Shego. She just saw Noelle. "You have Noelle's beautiful features and that innocent look. But I can see that mentally you are still Shego."

"This isn't how I acted before. I'm weak, like Noelle."

"Ah, but I do remember a time where you were insecure as Shego when I first met you. Do I need to bring up the drugs and that whole lifestyle?" She shuddered at the thought, remembering how she had lived solely based on the purpose of getting drugs as well as the high that came with them. She remembered the awful sex and the rude boys she had associated with, and she began to wonder if he was right.

"I don't like this," she sighed. "Just look how ridiculous I'm acting."

"You'll be okay. You just have to learn how to love yourself again."

"I can't believe you're putting up with me for this long," she admitted. "My own mother just stopped showing up at the hospital. She couldn't even stick around for two months."

"Well, I'm sticking around and you won't be able to get rid of me," he said to her. "Maybe you should try something new. Since the doctors said you can't fight as hard as you once did, maybe you could get into a new hobby or something." She leaned against him, unable to sit up anymore. The smell of her drying blood was making her feel sick and weak. She hated feeling weak. Wait, why was she feeling weak? She wasn't feeling right and it wasn't because of the blood loss, she knew. Drakken could tell she wasn't feeling right, so he just simply held her. Without panicking, he grabbed his cellphone and called an ambulance. She felt cold so she started shivering.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," she said as she gripped the jacket to his suit tightly. She gasped for breath; perhaps this battle with her powers wasn't over. Maybe she was destined to die just like her brothers had. Maybe it was karma and she shouldn't have complained about how blonde her hair was or how pretty her face had become. She was getting colder and colder, and she couldn't hear Dr. Drakken's voice as she watched his mouth frantically saying something. She weakly smiled at him, put a hand on his cheek, and finally passed out before the pain would set in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Drakken held Shego's hair back as she threw up into the bowl she had been provided with by the hospital. He rubbed her back as the sound of vomit mixed with blood splattered in the bowl. She took in ragged breaths as she attempted to breathe, but he could tell the lack of oxygen was getting to her. Finally, she stopped and gasped to catch her breath. "You're all right now," he said to her as he gently laid her against the pillows. He put the bowl down and took a washcloth to wipe her mouth after she rinsed. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot and she could barely keep them open. Unwanted tears fell down her cheeks as Drakken took her hand in his.

"It's killing me again, isn't it?" she whispered hoarsely as she referred to her powers. Drakken bit his lip and slowly nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"You'll survive it," he tried to assure her, but she knew his words weren't true. Shego gripped his hand. "You're tired. I'll let you rest."

"Stay with me," she said as she moved over to give him some room on the hospital bed. The two had done this previously when she had been sick last time. She cuddled up next to him and allowed herself to sleep. She hated herself for making him stay with her. She hated how weak she had become; she hated how weak Noelle made her. As she drifted off to sleep, she pretended she had dark black hair and exotic pale, green skin.

* * *

Kim Possible hated the rain. She couldn't very well go out there and run around in it without ruining her hair or makeup. And most importantly, she hated how the wet droplets pounded against her skin. She sighed as she stared out the window and hoped for the pouring rain to go away. It was summer vacation, and she had spent the past two semesters away at college in London.

She jumped when she heard her cell phone go off, despite the fact she could fight villains without even flinching. She answered it, and she was surprised to hear Wade's voice over the phone. "Hey, Kim. Next time, don't leave your Kimmunicator in your room."

"Sorry, Wade," Kim blushed and she was glad he didn't notice. "What's the sitch?"

"New villain," he replied. "She isn't like anyone you've ever faced before, though," he warned her.

"I've dealt with megalomaniacs and exploding golf balls. What couldn't I handle?" she stated confidently.

"She's a murderer, Kim. She doesn't even care when she's caught. Last time the police found her, she smiled and slit a man's throat before running off."

"Sounds serious," Kim said. She had never dealt with a murderer before. Usually, detectives and other people handled those cases. She gripped her phone tightly, hoping it wouldn't snap in half. It scared her, but she didn't show it, or at least sound like it. She tried to compose herself as Wade explained her.

"She only strikes at night. She goes by Aerona," he said as she heard him typing furiously on the keyboards. "She's tough, but she shouldn't be a match for you. Just be careful because she isn't afraid to kill by the looks of it."

"Got it, Wade. Where is she?"

"She's in Lowerton. I think you can provide your own transportation, right?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"Should I inform Ron?"

"No, I think I can handle her. I've fought Shego before and she's probably the best out there."

"Speaking of Shego, she's in the hospital again because of her powers," Wade said solemnly.

"I'll pay her a visit tomorrow," Kim promised. "Talk to you later," she said before ending the call. It didn't take long for Kim to pull on her mission gear and race towards the bad end of Lowerton.

* * *

Shego held Drakken's hand in her own as he gently stroked hers with his thumb. She wasn't nautious anymore and she began to feel better. However, she was still weak. She was glad a mirror wasn't around and she insisted that her blonde hair be pulled out of her line of vision so she didn't have to be reminded of what she had lost. Her skin was pale pink and she did her very best not to look at herself. Why did she deserve this? Why couldn't whoever it was just let her keep those powers and those looks? It wasn't like she had grown up spoiled or anything. Instead, she had been abused and neglected.

Across the room on the counter, there were papers held together with a metal paperclip. She imagined bending it and pressing it to her skin. She wanted to feel the cool metal sink into her flesh. She closed her eyes and marveled the idea of it. She felt her heart start racing in excitement when she thought about it, but calmed herself so the doctors wouldn't be alerted. Composing herself, she took her eyes off of the paperclip and looked up at Drakken. "You don't need to stay. Don't worry about me so much."

"Even if you weren't here I'd worry about you." She sighed and wished he didn't care about her. If he knew her dark thoughts, he would be afraid of her and perhaps move on with his life. But she knew if she mentioned them, she'd be taken to an insane asylum for sure. Instead of telling him, she kept her thoughts to herself and endured the darkness of Noelle Gordon's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Kim crept into the creepiest part of Lowerton in search of Aerona. She made sure she had her Kimmunicator as even Kim didn't feel too safe in these parts. It was scary to think that she only lived thirty five minutes away from this. She had seen numerous drug dealers, some prostitutes, and a few gang fights. She kept a low profile and she was able to sneak by unnoticed. But she wished Ron had been informed even though he was stuck studying at home. He had been taking summer courses and had a big test coming up in a math class, and he really needed to study or else he'd fail the next morning. Perhaps she'd tell him about it later. But what good would that do?

And then Kim saw her. Aerona stood there before her. She wore the clothes Wade described- tight fitting black shirt and pants, a dark belt rested on her hips. And most importantly, she wore a white mask over her face. Her eyes couldn't be seen, but the mask gave it the effect that she didn't have any and they were just dark holes of nothingness. Her mask ended just below her nose, her exposed skin painted white. Her lips were a blood red, making Kim shudder in disgust. "Kim Possible I presume?" she questioned, her voice not giving away her age. She was small, and Kim began to wonder how old she really was. She lacked curves and had more of a boyish frame, similar to what Kim had when she was younger.

"Yes I am," she replied clearly, masking her terror. At any moment, this girl could strike out at her and end her life. Kim had never fought against a murderer before, especially one who was well known and couldn't be caught.

"So you're here to arrest me, is that right?" Kim didn't respond, confused at the whole situation. "Don't just stand there stupidly," she sighed. Kim watched her red lips as she spoke, wondering if it was lipstick or the blood of the ones she had killed. She shook her head, clearing that thought from her mind. "You can arrest me," she stated, holding her wrists out.

"There has to be a catch," Kim said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, of course there is," she said, licking her lips. "I have something to tell, and I need you to listen," she replied. "It's urgent that you know what I know."

"What do I need to know?" Kim asked as the girl lowered her wrists and took out her knife. She threw it on the ground, showing that she was now weaponless. Aerona pressed her lips together for a moment. "I don't think there's anything that I need to know about you that I already didn't know."

"Well, what do you know about me?" she asked, surrendering to the redhead effortlessly. She let Kim cuff her hands behind her back. The metal clicked in place, and she was surprised her throat hadn't been slit or something.

"I know that you've ended innocent lives."

"Is that all you need to know about someone to arrest them?" Aerona questioned her.

"So you admit you did it?"

"Well, half, really. I ended lives, but they were far from innocent."

"What does that mean?" Kim asked her. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you're my only hope."

* * *

"Somebody misses his bed buddy," Drakken said as he placed Commodore Puddles on Shego's hospital bed. The poodle sniffed her hesitantly, then happily let out a little bark before licking her face. As much as she said she hated that dog, she loved him. They always slept together at night, the little poodle cuddling up to her for warmth. She smiled and tried to sit up a little more, but she couldn't do it by herself. She was too weak. "Here, let me help you," Drakken offered as he carefully sat her up and fluffed her pillows.

"They let Puddles in the hospital?" she questioned him. "I thought animals weren't allowed." She pet the dog and Puddles settled down on her lap, noticing that she was hurt. He wasn't the smartest dog, but he knew she wasn't at her best.

"They make exceptions for people who saved the world from aliens," he smiled, then it fell into a frown. "I leave for three days and you haven't been tended to, have you?"

"It's all right," Shego said, keeping her eyes on the dog. "I'm going to die anyway. They should take care of the patients that have more of a chance of living."

"Don't you dare speak that way," Drakken said sternly. "You're going to pull through, just like last time."

"I'm lucky I'm still alive," Shego said and avoided looking at her small hand. She closed her eyes, as she was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to die in her sleep, actually. She wanted to feel her body shutting down, her organs failing. She wanted to know what it felt like to die, as morbid as that sounded even to her. But she loved these thoughts that went through her mind because it made her feel alive. "I mean, why am I still alive? Why did my brothers die?"

"Probably because of how horrible the hospital tended to them," Drakken said. He had voiced this before, so it wasn't shocking to hear her say that. He had an odd hatred towards hospitals, and she didn't blame him. She hated them, too. He left for a moment, but returned quickly with a cloth, a basin, and a bucket of water. Shego sighed and let him wash her hair, arms, and legs. He didn't look as he washed the rest of her body. At least he gave her some dignity unlike the nurses who looked at everything. It had been awkward at first, but she now preferred him washing her. Drakken wasn't as rough and she just knew he didn't scan her body. He was quick and efficient, and she felt so much better when she was clean.

She was glad that he didn't mention it and he didn't talk to it; he just did it. Shego leaned against the pillows after her hair was towel dried and she wore a fresh hospital gown. "Now, I bet you're hungry," Drakken said. He took out some donuts he bought on the way over. She smiled happily and took one from the box. She should stop being so negative. Maybe she should be happy she was alive and someone was there who actually cared about her. "I'm sorry," she said in her foreign voice.

"For what?" he questioned her, confused.

"For being so negative all the time. You're doing so much for me and all I do is mope around and complain. I'm acting exactly how my mother would, and I don't want to be like her. I never did."

"You're nothing like her," he assured her.

"You'd be surprised. We're like the same person. But not anymore. I won't break anymore mirrors out of self-pity and I sure as hell won't be cutting myself again."

"You're starting to sound more like yourself," Drakken said gently. She must have looked weak and pathetic, just like last time, but she didn't seem to care as much this time. Unwillingly, she fell asleep before she could respond to the man that took care of her as if she was his own daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

"I'm willing to listen if you're willing to tell," Kim said to Aerona who was currently in Juvenile Hall, awaiting her court date. She refused to give up her identity, and it was odd how the girl didn't seem to have any record of her birth. She was literally nobody and this made the redhead wonder. Who was she? And why was she killing so many people. The girl kept her face in the shadows, not letting Kim see her features. She kept a blanket over her head and approached her. The door was solid, but had a small window with bars so the two could communicate.

"You wouldn't listen this time. Who's to say that you won't this time?" she spat.

"Because I'm not afraid that you're going to stab me to death this time," Kim said truthfully, but rolled her eyes to show she kept her dignity with that statement.

"You've got a point, but I'd never kill you," Aerona replied.

"But why not? Why would you kill those innocent people?" Kim questioned. She needed answers because it wasn't every day a young girl went on a killing spree.

"I already told you that they weren't innocent!" she yelled, clutching the bars with her hands and made her knuckles turn white. She calmed herself and put her hands back to her sides. "They were Global Justice agents. They had to die for what they've done."

"How do you know about Global Justice?" Kim questioned her in a hushed voice.

"Let's just say I've seen things most people haven't seen and Global Justice isn't everything you think it is," Aerona said mysteriously before visiting hours were up and Kim had to leave.

The redhead didn't know whether or not to take a killer seriously or to just ignore her ridiculous words. However, Aerona did know about the secret organization that normal people didn't know about. Kim was lucky enough to know of their existence. She decided she needed a second opinion, someone who knew a thing or two about Global Justice itself. Kim knew just the person to see. She knew Shego must know something about Global Justice that she didn't know about. Shego told her how she had been contained by Global Justice after she had been hit by that comet.

Kim made her way towards the hospital not missing a beat. She needed her to confirm that this girl was simply insane and was psychotic. But there was something about her. The voice of the girl was sane and she didn't react oddly. However, there was no way to tell unless she got some answers. Shego hated talking about Global Justice because she simply hated speaking about her past. Kim knew she was sick, but she needed her help desperately.

Kim entered Shego's room and saw that Dr. Drakken was watching television with her. That chair he was sitting in couldn't be comfortable. "Hey guys," Kim waved. She was shocked to see Shego blonde and blue eyed. It was just something she had to get used to. She knew about her change in appearance after she had that near death experience last time, but she was so used to seeing emerald eyes and black hair.

"Hi, Kimmie. I wasn't expecting any other visitors today. Come in," Shego gave her a weak smile. Kim walked over and saw that Drakken was getting up from his chair.

"While Kimberly is here, I'm going to head home for a bit to check up on things. You don't mind, do you?" he said to Shego.

"I don't mind. Kimmie and I have some catching up to do," she replied. Drakken kissed her cheek and left to go take care of things at his home. Kim wondered how long he stayed at the hospital every day. She wondered if he ever left at all. She took a seat beside the hospital bed and bit her lip. "What brings you here today? You should be outside enjoying the day," Shego said as her eyes drifted to the window. It was a nice day- the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She returned her attention to Kim, but before that, the redhead noticed how Shego longed to go outside. She wondered when the last time that was or if she was even allowed to. She assumed she couldn't go outside.

"I promise I'll enjoy the day for the both of us," Kim said. "I've been meaning to stop by lately, but I've been caught up in missions, you know, the usual."

"Help me sit up," she said. Kim wished Shego's voice sounded demanding, but it sounded weak and a tad too angelic to be the green skinned ex-villainess. Kim helped her and pulled her up, making sure to fluff up her pillows in the process.

"How are you feeling today?" Kim asked. Her questions to benefit herself could wait. For now, she was going to focus her attention on Shego.

"I've been okay," she replied. "You caught me on one of my better days." Kim began to wonder what her bad days were like.

"Are they treating you well here?"

"Good enough. Drakken usually takes care of me, though. He doesn't trust hospitals too much. He blames the hospital for my brothers' deaths. He thinks if they were treated properly and attended to more regularly, then they would still be alive."

"Part of me thinks you don't believe that," Kim said quietly. She took a pale hand in her own and she couldn't believe how cold Shego felt. She wanted to take both of the woman's small hands and warm them up with her own, but she figured that wouldn't end well. Just because Shego looked weak and unlike herself, it didn't mean that her whole personality changed.

"That's because I don't, Pumpkin," Shego smirked. "I personally think they would have kicked the bucket anyway."

"Surely you don't think-"

"But I do," Shego interrupted. Her voice was quiet, but it held the feistiness. "And I'm glad they died quickly. I mean, who wants to be bedridden for this long? In this much pain?"

"You're in pain?" Kim questioned sadly. "Is it as bad as last time?"

"Sometimes it is," Shego sighed and squeezed Kim's hand. She didn't know whether or not it was to reassure her, but Kim returned it. She saw Shego look at her own hand in disgust. She probably wasn't too fond of her appearance. It was still hard for Kim to believe. But the thing was, Shego still didn't look normal; there was still something different about her. Instead of fierceness, there was innocence. Instead of sexiness, there was cuteness. Actually, when Kim remembered when she had become healthy for that short period of time, she was very adorable.

"You know, you're very pretty," Kim said to her as she ran her thumb over her knuckles. "Perfect, actually." And she was. Nobody could deny that fact.

"I know," Shego sighed and closed her eyes. At first, Kim thought she was in some sort of pain. But then she realized she was simply annoyed with that statement. "Let's stop talking about me. All Drakken does is fuss over me and I'm tired of it. How about we talk about you?"

"Well then," Kim said, relieved to hear Shego's tone wasn't gone. "What do you want to know?"

"How's everything with Ron?" she asked without hesitating.

"It couldn't be more perfect. He's probably taking one of his finals for his summer classes right now," she explained.

"That's not what I wanted to know. What I want to know is if you've finally gone all the way." Kim blushed at the statement and pressed her lips together.

"No, Shego. Not yet."

"Kimmie," she whined, something that Shego didn't do. Kim closed her eyes and pretended it was a harsh whisper of her name instead. "You guys should just do it already!"

"Well, I don't see you screwing Drakken!" Kim yelled. But then she remembered she was with a dying woman in a hospital and immediately controlled herself.

"Screwing Drakken would be like you screwing your father," Shego replied curtly.

"Okay, ew," Kim said before the two laughed. "But I do want to go farther with Ron," Kim blushed. She liked having Shego there to talk these things over with. She was older and more mature, and she wasn't her mother. There were some things Kim would never talk to her mother about. It was just too embarrassing to discuss her desire to go all the way with Ron.

"That's normal, Princess. Don't turn your face the same color as your hair, now," Shego smirked.

"How did you know when the right time was to lose your virginity?" Kim asked unable to make eye contact. She swung her legs back and forth nervously, awaiting an answer. After a long pause, Shego finally answered.

"I didn't," she said slowly, as if contemplating what to say.

"That's some advice," Kim grumbled.

"I should be the last person to talk to about sex," Shego replied. "I'm serious, Kimmie! You don't want my advice. I have none to give."

"Nothing?"

"Maybe two things," Shego said. "Use protection and wait until you know you're ready."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Kim asked. She completely forgot Shego was laying in the bed dying. For now, she needed her to play the big sister. Shego closed her eyes again, but longer this time. At first, Kim thought she fell asleep, but she realized that her breathing wasn't deep and steady as if she was sleeping. Blue orbs were revealed and she stared Kim in the eyes.

"I was ten." The three words made Kim's heart beat faster in fear to know why she was ten. Kim knew that people were having sex younger and younger, but she definitely knew ten year olds weren't even really capable of it. Ten year olds probably didn't even start puberty, or if they did, they just started. Tears welled up in Kim's eyes at the sudden realization. She held Shego's hand tighter as if that would help her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Kimmie," Shego said. She used her thumb to gently wipe Kim's tears away. Her weak voice made Kim cry harder and she never cried. "Kimmie, look at me," Shego said. Green watery eyes looked at her. "Do you see me crying over it?" She shook her head. "Then you don't need to be, okay?" Kim slowly nodded and had to ask one question before she let it go.

"Who was it?"

"It's better you don't know," Shego said quietly.

"Okay," she said, not pressing the matter any further. "Oh," she said, remembering the advice she originally came to Shego for. "I need some of your input on something."

"Hopefully it's not sex," she said.

"No, far from it," Kim assured her. "Have you ever heard of Aerona? She's the teenager that's been killing people."

"I have," Shego responded. Her voice was getting hoarse from all the talking but she pressed on. Kim wondered when the last time Shego was able to talk to someone of the same sex.

"Well, I'm the one who arrested her," Kim said.

"I know that. Just let me know the part where you need me to give you advice."

"I spoke to her today and she told me she's been killing Global Justice agents, not random people."

"And you don't know whether or not to believe her," Shego said. She began to cough a little bit, but stopped eventually.

"I think I do believe her, that's the thing. Nobody knows about GJ," Kim said in a hushed voice in case the walls really did have ears. She wouldn't put it past them.

"I'd believe her. She's thirteen, Princess. She doesn't know how to lie yet. If she was lying you'd know. However, she's not a murderer if she's killing Global Justice agents. GJ agents aren't really people. They're kind of like Drakken's synthodrones, but more realistic," Shego replied.

"How do you know that?" Kim questioned her.

"After the comet, Global Justice contained us because of our powers. I accidentally fried a few of the agents with my plasma," Shego replied sheepishly. "But I'd hear this kid out. If she knows something about them, I'd take in all the information I could. As you know, I don't trust Global Justice; never have, never will."

"So she isn't a murderer," Kim said. "That means if I prove she's innocent, I can get her out of Juvenile Hall and hear her out."

"Exactly. Remember, Kimmie, there are areas of gray. You never know who's really evil and who isn't." All of a sudden, Shego started coughing violently. Blood covered the white sheets. Kim reacted quickly and got the plastic container on the table. She held it in front of the blonde and rubbed her frail back gently until the coughs subsided. Shego laid back weakly and didn't even try to speak. Instead, Kim told her stories about her latest missions as well as Ron's latest trip to Smarty Mart which involved a lot of dog food and piles of lobsters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Dr. Drakken was furious, yet frightened. He had just gotten a call from the hospital about Shego. He desperately wanted to be by her side, however, he couldn't get out of the lab. Normally, his colleagues had no problem with letting him go be by the dying woman's side. But this time, there was a highly dangerous experiment and he was needed. Who knew his genius mind would actually be needed for something? He was able to get away for a moment to call someone so that he or she could go down and make sure everything was okay.

As he went to dial a number, he couldn't think of anyone that would go down there. He eventually decided that Kim Possible was the best choice, and sadly, probably the only person besides himself that cared enough about Shego to go down there and check on her. He wished her mother had come around actually kept her word about being there for her daughter. But old habits die hard, and Shego had to deal with being abandoned by the woman who gave her life.

The phone rang four times on the other end before Kim answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kimberly. It's Dr. Drakken," he said to her.

"Is Shego okay?" Kim questioned immediately. There was no other reason for him to be calling her.

"I was hoping you could find that out for me. I'm stuck at the lab and something urgent came up," he started to explain to her.

"What happened?" Kim asked, worry in her voice.

"The hospital called me about five minutes ago. Apparently, Shego thought it would be a good idea to rip out her IVs and get out of bed. She won't talk to the doctors or nurses about why she did it, and they won't let me talk to her on the phone. I was wondering if you'd go down and see if you can get her to talk," he explained.

"Of course. I'll get down there as soon as I can. I'll get back to you after I'm done talking to her," the redhead promised.

"Thank you, Kimberly. I have to get going now, and thanks again!" he said before he hung up.

Kim didn't think twice before putting on her winter jacket and rushed out of her house after leaving a quick, scribbled note to her parents. Before she knew it, Kim had arrived at the hospital and entered Shego's room after getting permission. She closed the door softly behind her and slowly walked towards the woman who had been so strong, but looked so broken. Kim sat beside her in the chair beside her bed.

Shego's blue eyes met Kim's green ones. Kim saw no confidence in them, but instead, there were tears welling up in them. She let the tears fall freely. She looked like a completely different person. Although her hair was still blonde and she still didn't look like her old self, she had gotten thinner. Was she refusing food? Or, perhaps, she hadn't been fed? "Shego, are you all right?" It was a dumb question, but it had to be asked.

"I want to go home," she admitted. "They wouldn't let me go home."

"Is that why you, umm, got out of bed and hurt yourself?"

"Is it so bad to want to get out of here? I'm going insane! I can't stay here. We all know I'm dying," she sighed, then tried to catch her breath. "I don't want to talk about me anymore."

"Okay…" Kim said as she held back her tears. "Let's talk about me, then."

"Fine with me," she gave a weak smile. She closed her eyes briefly, and Kim could see how tired she truly was.

"Well, I haven't had any missions lately," Kim managed to say. "I did get that Aerona girl out, though. It turns out she's twelve, not thirteen. Or so she says. Wade pulled some strings and the autopsies showed that the people she murdered weren't real. But I don't know where she went off to. She says I'll see her again and she'll have some information for me. But until then, I just have to wait. She's trying to prove to me that GJ isn't what I think it is," she got out.

"That's because Global Justice isn't what you think it is," she whispered. "They truly believe what they're doing is right."

"But they are doing what's right," Kim said.

"That's what the Nazis thought about Hitler," the blonde's voice became hoarse.

"That's taking it a bit far, Shego," Kim said. She was glad Shego was acting a bit more like herself with that comment. Her eyes weren't as sad and the tears stopped.

"Is it?" she questioned the redhead. Of course, it was rhetorical. Kim decided to change the subject quickly. "College is going well. I finished the fall semester," she said. "When you went to college, did you live at home or on campus?" she asked, wondering.

"I commuted," Shego admitted. "Dr. D hired me when I was eighteen, you know." She paused as she took in a few long, ragged breaths. "He's the one who convinced me to go."

"I've never understood the relationship you two have," Kim replied. "I mean, I never knew you guys were that close until I started coming over to see you after the invasion." After the invasion, Kim and Shego had easily become friends once Drakken made the decision to give up evil and take advantage of the opportunities and pardons from the world after saving it. And of course, Shego followed. "Once you met he practically treated you like his, well, his daughter."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked, her very blonde eyebrow raised a bit.

"No, not at all!" Kim said quickly. "I'm just making an observation."

"I know, Kimmie," Shego giggled. Kim couldn't believe that this girl's laugh could be considered a giggle. Plus, she couldn't believe she referred to Shego as a girl instead of a woman. But then again, this Shego looked more like a girl than a woman.

"You sound better than the last time I saw you," she said. "Another one of my many observations."

"You caught me on a good day. Saturday wasn't one of those. Princess, I have no idea what's wrong with me this time," Shego confessed.

"Isn't it your powers again?" she questioned.

"Maybe it never was my powers that made me sick. And I'm beginning to think they didn't kill my brothers."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that my powers are completely gone this time," Shego replied. "But it doesn't matter. Something is killing me and it's unknown, which means it isn't curable."

"Don't talk like that, just please don't. If not for you then for me," Kim said as she fought the urge to cry.

"All right, Kimmie. Just don't cry," Shego said as she slowly and carefully lifted her pale arm and used a thin finger to wipe a tear from Kim's cheek. "You'll make your face the same color as your hair."

"What happens if you do die?" she asked, something she'd been dying to bring up, but too polite to until that moment. She didn't care if she offended Shego, and she didn't care if she was being rude. All she cared about were some answers and the like. But mostly, she just wanted Shego to reassure that she wasn't going to die and that they'd be back to fighting before she knew it.

"Well, what would happen is I would be cremated," Shego started. Kim cocked her head to the side, wondering why she was saying this. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, and it definitely wasn't comforting to think about. When Kim said nothing, the blonde continued. "I would get these beautiful glass necklaces made; people could choose the shape that they want, like a dolphin or some crap. And inside the glass necklace would be my ashes. People can wear me around their neck to remember me by. This way, I will always be with them. Or at least, part of me would be," Shego said quietly, but it was ridiculous. "So, Kimmie, what body part do you want?" Kim couldn't help but laugh. She saw Shego smile weakly as Kim lost it in her chair. Her tears weren't tears of sadness anymore, but they were tears of laughter and her stomach was beginning to hurt from the intensity of laughing. And then, she realized, this was a way for Shego to get Kim to stop being all upset without actually telling her _Hey, I'm alive right now. Be happy!_

Kim couldn't and definitely wouldn't give up that easily on the weak girl in the hospital bed anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

__Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favoring, reading, etc, the story!

* * *

Christmas Eve was quite the event at the Possible household and Kim couldn't wait to start. Her mother was currently decorating the living room with various decorations. Her mother had a way with decorating the living room so that it looked perfect. Her father and her twin brothers were putting the lights up on the house as well as the gigantic blow up Santa that stood proudly in the front yard. The Possibles' weren't putting up as many lights as they had one year back when she was in high school because the electric bill soared through the roof. Despite having a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon for parents, they still had to get Kim and eventually Jim and Tim through college and possibly grad school. Kim didn't mind the modesty, though. She still thought the house would look beautiful.

The sun was beginning to set, so Kim decided it would be a good time to go visit Shego in the hospital. She had a present for her sitting on her desk. It was wrapped nicely in silver wrapping paper with a red bow on the top. She hoped Shego could open it herself. These days, she couldn't do too much. Kim picked up the present after throwing on her coat and scarf.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Kim got out of her purple car with Ron who joined her. They walked up to Shego's room and entered. "Ah, Kimberly and, um, Ron!" Dr. Drakken said cheerfully. "Do come in and join us," he gestured for them to sit on the chairs he must have requested. Usually, there was just one. She and Ron took their jackets off after thanking him, and put it on the backs of their chairs.

"Hey Dr. Drakken! Hey, Shego," Ron said happily, although, the smile on his face fell when he saw the state Shego was in. There was a breathing tube in her neck attached to a machine which was breathing for her. Kim couldn't believe that just weeks ago, she had been talking with Shego without any trouble.

"Hey guys," Kim greeted. "I see you've decorated the room," Kim said to Drakken.

"Oh, yes I did! I am a sucker for the holidays. Shego and I had a good time decorating earlier today. Didn't we?" he said. Shego didn't respond as it was probably difficult to speak when a machine was breathing for her, but she managed a weak nod. A small plastic tree stood on the counter with a few ornaments on it and a star at the top. Small lights were slowly blinking.

"I like the lights," Ron said as he became mesmerized by them. Kim simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"That's Shego's favorite setting," Drakken stated.

"Well, you've got great taste, Shego," Ron said to her. "And you have Snowman Hank on? I thought it was cancelled a couple years ago!" Ron exclaimed.

"I managed to get my hands on a DVD from the internet!" Drakken said happily. "I paid fifty dollars for it."

"What? That's a badical deal since they don't make them anymore!" Ron was probably in heaven as he watched the cartoon snowman sing about Christmas.

"Then you're going to enjoy your present," Drakken smiled as he handed Ron a rectangular present wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper.

"No, you didn't," Ron said as he tore it open to become a proud owner of _The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank: Special Collector's Edition_. "Thanks so much, Drakken! And you too, Shego!" Blue eyes rolled, knowing very well she had nothing to do with getting the present. But Ron didn't care because he knew it was meant to be from both of them.

"And here's your present," Dr. Drakken said as he handed Kim a larger rectangular package, but instead wrapped in Santa Claus wrapping paper. Unlike Ron, she carefully removed the paper. There was a white clothes box. She opened it and was completely shocked to be holding the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It probably came down to her mid-thigh she figured when she held it up. The dress was strapless and was the prettiest shade of dark pink she had ever seen. It was simple, but perfect.

"It's beautiful," Kim said as she admired it. "But how did…?"

"Like I know anything about fashion," Drakken laughed. "Thank Shego. I just went and picked it up."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily. She had wanted this dress. She remembered describing it to Shego on one of the days the poor girl didn't respond. Apparently, even on her bad days, she was aware of her surroundings.

"Here's your present from me and KP!" Ron said and put the present in Drakken's hands. "Of course, it doesn't beat the present you got me. But hopefully it's good enough." Drakken unwrapped the gift and squealed with delight when he saw it was a new digital camera for his newfound photography hobby. He thanked them as he inspected it with joy. Kim wondered how he could be this happy when Shego was in such a state. But then again, he shouldn't be all upset constantly because then how would that make her feel?

"And this one's for Shego," Kim said. Drakken set his camera down and took the present. He held it towards Shego and placed her hand on the gift. He had to open it for her, of course. The poor thing could barely lift up her arm. It was a beautiful emerald bracelet. Kim put it on for her. She could see Shego's eyes light up with joy and appreciation. She slowly moved her hand towards Kim's, and the redhead took it in her own. "You're welcome," Kim smiled at her before leaning over and kissing the top of her forehead.

Christmas night was nice and relaxing. Kim's father put on one of the many Christmas CDs and started a fire in the fireplace. Kim was in her room, however, just enjoying the music she could hear from downstairs as she drank her hot chocolate. She had just eaten dinner an hour ago and dessert was to be served in a half an hour. Her brothers were downstairs and singing to the Christmas carols. Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. Kim was shocked to see Aerona (with her mask on) on the outside of the window. She opened it and helped the twelve year old in. She closed the window so the cold December air couldn't get in. "Aerona, I thought I wouldn't see you again after you were let go," she said.

"I still need your help," she replied. Aerona took a seat on Kim's bed and ran her gloved hand across the soft blanket. "I haven't slept in a real bed since I was seven," she admitted. Kim was silent, hoping this girl would finally open up and perhaps reveal herself. "I'm ready to tell you who I am and why I'm here."

"Go on," Kim urged, taking a seat by her on the bed. She knew she was just a kid, so it wasn't surprising that the girl was ready to say who she was.

"First, I should tell you when I was born. My mother was only fourteen, I think. She gave me up. I lived with an older woman and my father. About a year after I was born, my brother was. And soon after, my little sister. The three of us have the same parents. My life was good until I was seven. Global Justice captured my brother and sister."

"Are you sure it was GJ?" Kim interjected.

"I'm extremely sure. When they broke in, they killed my dad. They wanted to kill me, too, but I managed to hide. I sneaked onto the plane thing and I was allowed to stay with my brother and sister. The three of us were experimented on a lot. But then, about a year ago, I managed to escape. But the thing is, my brother and sister are still there. I couldn't save them," Aerona whispered towards the end. "So, I wanted revenge. I knew Global Justice had these agents that were undercover so I had to kill them for what they did. My main goal is to get Dr. Director's attention so I can do what she did to me and my brother and sister." Kim let this information sink in. Global Justice was evil? But that couldn't possibly be true. But then again, Shego had confessed a while ago that GJ had done things to her and her brothers. "There's more," Aerona took in a deep breath and continued. "My mother is dying. I hate the woman, but I don't want her to die. And I know why she's dying. I need your help to save my family."

"Okay," Kim said to her as she rubbed the girl's small back. "It's all right. I'm going to help you."

"I'm not finished," Aerona took in a shaky breath. "My name is Maelie Rose Jameson. My mother is Noelle Gordon, most notably known as Shego." Kim's mind was trying to grasp all of this information. How could Shego possibly have a twelve year old child? She was only in her mid-twenties! She couldn't have had a baby that early, could she?

"I don't think that's possible," Kim said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But it is," Aerona- Maelie, Kim corrected herself, urged. "Global Justice is killing her just like they killed her brothers. Her powers aren't making her sick!" the masked girl exclaimed. "There has to be some kind of chemical that's making her powers disappear, but I don't think they're lost. She has to have them. It can't be that easy to take them away. I mean, it's embedded in her DNA! It's like taking away some of your genetics. It just doesn't work that way." She was panting after her small rant. She had begun pacing back and forth, and Kim could have sworn she saw a bit of Shego in her. Her persistence was apparent.

"Okay, Maelie," Kim said after thinking things over. "Tomorrow I'll have Wade scan for any unusual chemicals in the air and we'll take it from there."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Maelie said and Kim wished she could see the look on her face.

"Kimmie! Be down in five if you want some pie!" her mother called up the stairs.

"'Kay, mom!" Kim shouted back. "Listen, why don't you join us for dessert? I'm sure my family won't mind. Just do me a favor and take off the mask."

"You won't like me if you saw what's under the mask," Maelie whispered. "I don't wear the mask for fun."

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your face."

"Yes there is. I'm ugly. I'm really ugly."

"I bet you're very pretty. Your mother is," Kim said sweetly as she reached for the mask. Surprisingly, Maelie didn't try to fight it and just let Kim slide the mask off of her face. Kim was shocked. Needless to say, the girl was pretty but she looked a bit younger than thirteen or even twelve. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were a dark blue. She had Shego's bone structure, so she was small and she had that sharp jawline Kim admired in the older woman. But what was shocking was that big scar that went from her forehead down to the bottom of her left cheek. It looked like someone took a knife and cut her face. "Just what I suspected," Kim said in a whisper. "You're very pretty."

"Nobody's ever said that before I got the scar."

"Just how old are you? I want the truth this time," Kim said.

"I'm eleven. And that's the truth," she promised. "I only said I was thirteen to seem older. And then I said twelve because the police didn't believe me."

"You promise you're eleven?"

"Of course. I am Maelie Rose Jameson and I'm eleven years old. I can't be strong anymore. That's why I came to you."

"You're still strong," Kim said to her. "I promise you. I'm going to help you and your family the best I can. I just need Wade to verify what you're saying about Shego- er- your mother, is true. Okay?"

"Thank you, Kim Possible. I knew I could count on you." And then Kim hugged Maelie. The girl stiffened because she wasn't used to the contact. However, she eventually leaned into Kim and welcomed the affection she had been lacking for the last four years.

"Let's go get some pie, hmm?" Kim suggested. Even if Maelie was lying, Kim decided to be there for her. She had a feeling that if this girl kept getting rejected when she craved love, attention, and affection, she'd turn into a real villain. She took her hand in her own and led her down to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Kim could feel her heart stopping when she heard the results from the scan of Shego's hospital room. Her blood had gone cold, and she finally let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Her hands trembled as they held the Kimmunicator. Maelie's story had checked out. The eleven year old (she was certain she was eleven now) was one hundred percent right. There was a strange chemical in the air targeted to the Go Team Glow, as Hego called it back when he was alive. Wade still had to figure out how to get rid of said chemical. Kim had to scan Shego, too, so Wade could do an analysis on it.

Since this was true, Maelie's explanation of her sibling's imprisonment at Global Justice. She wondered how she was going to approach the subject with GJ in the first place. She couldn't just target it head on. Since the children weren't documented, they didn't exist to the world. They were invisible just because everything about them was destroyed, even their own father. However, Shego was still alive. Kim decided if she could save Shego, she could save the children somehow. Maybe she had some documentation about the children so they could get Global Justice to hand the kids over without a fight (of course that wouldn't happen; there'd be some kind of fight). "Come on, KP," Ron said. They were currently sitting in the waiting room along with Maelie who refused to leave Kim's side lately. She was just a child.

"Okay," Kim replied. She stood up and felt Maelie take her hand as they began to walk to Shego's room. They knew Dr. Drakken was there and they had to tell him the news and what her plan was in order to make Shego better. Wade had told her that if Shego was taken away from the chemical, she'd get better. So, Kim's plan was to remove her from the hospital.

It was all a blur to Kim; she didn't even remember going into Shego's room and asking to speak with Drakken outside the door. Of course, Maelie stayed outside the door as she was afraid to enter. She stood before him holding Maelie's hand. "This is Maelie," Ron started, seeing as Kim lost her voice. "She's Shego's daughter." Ron continued to explain everything to Dr. Drakken from Shego's other children trapped at Global Justice to the chemical that was killing her. Kim remembered the tears falling from Drakken's eyes as he mentally beat himself up for the dying woman in the room. She felt Maelie's hand leave her own as she approached the blue man. Maelie held his hand in her own and looked up at him.

"I don't love her. I don't like her. But I care about her. We can still save her," Maelie said to him before she stepped away from him and rejoined Kim. She held the redhead's hand in hers again.

"Our plan is to have you and Shego stay at Ron's place. His parents moved to another house in Upperton and he bought the house from his parents with his naco royalties. Wade has a chemical sensor in it, so we'll know if the chemical is being leaked into the house. My place is just too crowded," Kim explained as she controlled her emotions.

"Are you sure?" the mad scientist looked over to Ron. The blond nodded and smiled.

"Why not? It gets lonely sometimes," he shrugged. "Besides, I need someone to watch Snowman Hank with me now that the holidays are over." Drakken smiled and agreed.

"I'm going to explain everything to Shego. We'll be over by tonight," he promised. "And it's nice to meet you, Maelie," he smiled before he went into the room to tell Shego about the good news and not so good news.

After about ten minutes, the blue scientist stepped out of the room and explained that Shego was tired, but he gave her all of the information. The three adults began talking, and Maelie noticed the door was slightly ajar to her mother's room. Hesitantly, she sneaked past the three and made her way into the room and closed the door with a small click. She was shocked to see her mother connected to all of these tubes and machines. She might as well be dead, she thought, because that's no way to live.

She approached the bed and let the older woman's blue eyes wander as they stared at her. "I'm Maelie," she said quietly. "Remember me?" She noticed her face was blotchy, crying from the newfound information. "Sad about my father's death? Was he really your one true love?" There was no response, just the sound of machines. "We have a lot in common," the brunette started. "We both hate how we look. We hate how we have to depend on another. We hate looking in the mirror."

Maelie sat down in the chair beside her mother, taking her weak hand. "I don't like you. I would say that I hate you. But you're my mother, and I don't want you to die. So I came to save you. As you can tell, I was a bit late saving your brothers, my uncles. Hopefully I'm not too late to save you," she paused. "I just have one question. Do you love me?" The blonde squeazed her hand, indicating that she did, indeed, love her daughter. "Maybe you can explain yourself when you're better," Maelie got up, releasing her hand. "Oh," she said, turning around before she left the room. "Happy birthday."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the song used in this chapter.

Thanks again for the reviews and everything! I appreciate them! :D

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but finally, the doctors had released Shego from the hospital. An ambulance sent her over and hooked her up to the appropriate machines. Dr. Drakken knew how they worked and he knew how to care for Shego, so it wasn't necessary to have a nurse there constantly. Even though she laid there and couldn't do anything, Shego thought. Her mind had become dark again, telling herself Drakken was wasting his time with her. She began to wonder why he was going through all of this again. He stayed by her side, and did what was best for her. Currently, she just wanted to die because she was in so much pain. She let him hold her as she shook from the immense amount of pain going through her body. Suddenly, she felt as if she needed to breathe. She began to tug at the tube in her throat and said in a breathy voice, "Out." Drakken had gotten up from the bed and called Dr. Possible. It was three in the morning, but she promised Kim that she'd be on call for Shego.

Shego was still tugging at the tube in her neck while Drakken spoke with the doctor as well as trying to keep her hands from it. Was she getting better already? She tried to ignore the need to gasp for breath as the machine pumped air through her lungs for her. She let her mind wander to her daughter, Maelie. She was barely twice the girl's age. She felt awful. She should have known Global Justice would be after her children. She was under the impression that Maelie, Austin, and Kiara were under the care of Tyler Jameson. There wasn't an obituary for him, from what she could remember, and just who had she been sending money to for all these years if her children had been captured when Maelie was only seven? She had a strong feeling Global Justice screwed her over big time.

Of course she was angry, upset, and frustrated which was why she was still trying to tug the tube from her throat. "Hold on, Shego," he said to her. "She's on her way to take that out for you. Just please try and relax." She could see his heart breaking as she struggled, so she stopped and took his hand instead. She looked up into his eyes, wishing she could tell him how sorry she was. This wasn't easy for him.

Dr. Possible had let herself into Ron's place. She appeared in the doorway with her medical kits and set them on the dresser. Drakken stepped to the other side and let Ann do her work. Shego closed her eyes tightly and ignored her surroundings as the ventilator was removed from her. She gasped for breath, the urge to breathe being satisfied. The pain medication she was on made her tired, so she fell asleep before she could say anything or comprehend what was going on.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kim was braiding Maelie's hair when she got a call from Wade. "Hey, Wade," she said as she tied the end of the girl's hair. Maelie had been staying with her and Kim was glad she seemed to like her. Kim had always wanted a younger sister.

"Kim, Global Justice is on the line. Dr. Director wants to speak with you directly." Kim's heart sped up, but she nodded.

"Put her through," Kim said. "Maelie, I'll be back. I need to take care of this." The brunette nodded and picked up the book she was reading.

"Hello, Dr. Director," Kim said when she left the room.

Maelie was growing bored when she waited for Kim to come back. She sighed and looked out the window. She wondered how her mother was faring. But she didn't know why her thoughts were going to a woman she didn't even like and claimed to have hated a couple of times. Did her mother love her? She wondered this. She remembered when she spoke to her in the hospital and she squeezed her hand. However, Maelie had to hear the real words come from her mouth. She needed to know how she could go all these years without once contacting her, or attempting contact at the very least. She hadn't even been searching for her and her brother and sister!

Maelie saw the tree that was close to the window. She slid out the already opened window and climbed down the tree. Kim could wait for her, she decided. She had brought her book with her for some reason unknown to her. Maybe it was an accident or on purpose, she couldn't figure it out. She walked over to Ron's house which wasn't too far away; just five or six houses down.

She knew the room Shego was in, so she made her way up to it. She was relieved the blue man as well as Ron weren't anywhere she could see. She peeked into her mother's room slowly and saw that she was alone. Maybe luck was finally on her side. She knew she deserved it. She didn't know what to say when she shut the door behind her. She walked towards the end of the bed. "Maelie?" Shego said weakly, but she definitely looked better than the last time she saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she stated bluntly. "I don't even know why, though." She clutched her book close to her chest, feeling vulnerable. "I don't like you," she said to her.

"Why don't you like me?" Shego asked her.

"Because you abandoned me, Austin, and Kiara."

"You didn't need me," Shego said. "I wasn't ready to be a parent."

"Neither was daddy," Maelie pressed her lips together in anger.

"He was much better suited than I was," Shego tried to explain. "I was messed up and even your father didn't want you around me. I wasn't good for you three. You have to understand that those years in my life weren't good. They were terrible." She took a breath, obviously speaking took a toll on her.

"So you couldn't stop the bad things you were doing? You chose that life over us?" Maelie hated that her voice was cracking. She was usually the strong one. Kiara was the crier.

"I sent you three all the money that I could," Shego explained. "Especially when I started working for Dr. Drakken. I was the one who paid for the house you lived in, your clothes, and everything so Tyler could stay home with you. And for the past four or five years, I've been sending money thinking it went to you. I had no idea-"

"You had no idea that we were captured? That they killed him? It was because of your powers! If you were around more often, you would have known," she spat.

"Don't you think I know that, kid?"

"I don't know what you know."

"I'm sorry," Shego said, her voice cracking due to fatigue. "I'm sorry. I know I can never make up for missing you three grow up. I know you don't like me, but I love you. And I'd love to be part of your life. And I want to thank you for saving me and risking your life for someone you don't like."

"Don't thank me. It was Austin's idea. For some reason, he likes you. Kiara agreed with him, so I was outvoted. I'm just the only one with the guts to actually go through with the whole plan," she crossed her arms. "I don't think you love us. You've never given us the time of day. Money's just money."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't 'sorry' me. If we really were living with daddy and we never came to see you, you'd never even think to see us."

"I'm not fit to be a mother. I never was."

"We are mistakes in your eyes."

"That isn't true!" Shego said. "Please don't think that."

"I know it's true," Maelie said. She felt her mother's hand on her arm. She felt her tugging on her sleeve and she felt her own eyes watering. She blinked back the tears and found herself sitting on the bed.

"Lay with me," Shego said.

"I'm worthless," Maelie said. "I'm nothing. You're just gonna send me away when this is done and over with."

"Sweetie, that isn't true." Maelie found herself in the bed with her mother and being urged to get under the sheets. Why she wasn't protesting, she didn't know. She wanted to hurt Shego; she had an urge to kick her.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry,_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes,"_

Shego began to sing as Maelie's tears were shed. She was just so angry and upset at her mother that she could no longer hold back the tears she had control over for so long. She took in a ragged breath as her mother sang to her in a soft, quiet voice.

"_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine,"_

Maelie felt her head grow heavy and settled it down upon her mother's breast. She clutched the fabric of her nightgown and sobbed into it.

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say,_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine,_

_If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for,_

_The right to hold you."_

She loved the feeling when Shego stroked her hair, letting it loose from the braid it was confined in. Maelie closed her eyes and listened to her voice as she sang a sweet lullaby to her. Part of her thought she actually did love her, but another part thought that she was doing this for now, but would reveal it was some sick joke. Maelie had been tricked like that before.

"_From your head to your toes,_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows,_

_You are so precious to me _

_Cute as can be, baby of mine."_

Maelie found her eyes growing heavy as she took in a ragged breath. She felt a kiss on the top of her head, and she wondered why she was allowing this to happen. She didn't want to grow attached to her, and she definitely didn't want to give the wrong impression, which was exactly what she was doing. However, she drifted off to sleep to the sound of her mother's heartbeat.

* * *

"Will Du?" Kim said, shocked that he tricked her. She was confused, to say the least, but she decided to give the arrogant Global Justice agent a chance even though she wasn't too fond of the whole organization after finding out the dark truths Dr. Director kept hidden.

"I know this is shocking for you, Kim Possible, but I am here to discuss some important issues with you. I know you would not have answered if you knew it was me, so I had Mr. Load tell you that Dr. Director wanted to speak with you," he explained. "I'll get to the point. I have just uncovered some terrible secrets about Dr. Director's term as the head of Global Justice. I do not understand why she is doing these horrible things, but I am coming to you for help with this. Apparently, all of the other agents aren't real people."

"I know that already," Kim replied. "But what kind of terrible secrets are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I came across some important files that Dr. Director accidentally gave me. I know these aren't the ones she meant to give me. I made copies and sent them over to you. Check your email soon. I understand that it is secured and only Wade can hack into it, correct?"

"That's right," Kim said.

"I have to go now. Dr. Director doesn't sleep for long. I will contact you tomorrow when I go out on the field. Will Du out." The screen went black. She didn't even call Wade back right away. She darted into her room and noticed that Maelie was gone. Kim rolled her eyes. Of course the girl had to go missing!

"I bet she went out the window!" Kim exclaimed to herself when she saw the tree that was close by. She was too eager to check her email before finding Maelie, so she rushed to her computer. The eleven year old was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, so Kim wasn't too worried. She got into her email, knowing that Betty couldn't hack anything Wade secured. It frustrated the woman to no end, and Kim was glad Wade didn't agree to work for her when the opportunity rose after the Lorwardian Invasion.

She clicked on the email that read _urgent_. She saw that one of the attachments was titled _birth certificates_. She opened them and read the first one. It was Maelie's, showing her full name, her birth weight, date, and all of that information. She also saw Austin Tyler Jameson as well as Kiara Belle Jameson's birth certificates. She noted Austin was only ten and Kiara was nine. Kim had a hard time believing Shego had three children by the time she was seventeen. She began to wonder just how difficult and corrupt Shego's childhood had been.

Shaking the previous thought from her head, she saved these to her computer, and then printed them. She'd put them in a safe place later. She read the other document written by Will Du himself.

_Ron Stoppable informed me about Shego and her children on a whim. I came across some documents Dr. Director didn't mean to give me. They contained information about Shego's children. Upon capture, they were told their father was killed. That part is true, and they watched him get shot. When they were taken into Dr. Director's custody, the children were treated nicely. Betty treated them as if they were her own children. But after about a year and a half, she locked them up. This part is a mystery. I don't know why she did this, but I will try to find information on that for you._

_I found out she started having her drones experiment on them to see if they had any super abilities. Maelie, however, wasn't really experimented on which is why I think she was able to escape. From my research, Shego didn't have her powers when Maelie was born. She had been pregnant with Austin when the meteor hit her and her brothers in the treehouse, so obviously, he was subjected to harsh treatment as well as the other girl, Kiara, but she was born and conceived while Shego already had her powers._

_I can honestly say I am disgusted with Dr. Director's so called research and I will help you and Shego in any way that I can. The first thing I'm going to do is get these children out. I honestly don't care if I'm caught. I won't be, though. I am the best agent, so no worries._

_Meet me tomorrow at eleven at night in central park in Middleton. Keep the children safe. After I hand them off to you, I'm going to take down Dr. Director and take over Global Justice for myself. I will fish out the real agents and destroy whatever the other ones are. I give you my word that nothing like this will ever happen again. And you, Kim Possible, stay away from Global Justice until I take care of Dr. Director._

_Best regards. _

Kim bolted out of the house and ran to Ron's to tell Shego what exactly was going on. Luckily for her, this mission was becoming less complicated than she thought it would be.


End file.
